La Semana Dorada
by Mizzy Forte
Summary: Gōruden Wīku o Semana Dorada. Hace alusión a cuatro festejos nacionales de Japón, principalmente encaminados a celebrar las antiguas. Nop, no me he olvidado de "Innocent" xD


**Día 1. Shōwa no Hi**

Gaara tomo con suavidad el arrugado papel de su escritorio, lo extendió con delicadeza sobre el mismo y contempló con igual cuidado la misma. Los exuberantes colores del papel y sus chillantes letras rojas parecían golpear sus ojos, pero pudo leer el contenido.

"ゴールデンウィーク!"

El pelirrojo levanto una invisible ceja. No, no lo había comprendido. Leía las palabras, pero no parecía hallarles sentido alguno. Así que leyó nuevamente, esta vez con más lentitud y en voz alta.

-Gōru… den… Wī… ku? – Susurró lentamente a la vez que levantaba el rostro y contemplaba frente a su escritorio a aquel ninja que tan animosamente había puesto ese documento sobre su sitio de trabajo, mismo que le miraba expectante, ansioso por una respuesta. Gaara esta vez unió los vocablos, dándole sentido a las palabras - ¿Semana dorada? – Preguntó un tanto extrañado – ¿Acaso es un festejo Lee? – Frente al joven Kazekage, estaba Rock Lee, quien no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa.

-¡Yosh! ¡Eso es correcto Gaara-kun!– gritó con enérgica y masculina voz el azabache, provocando que el pelirrojo diera un discreto brinquito en su lugar ¿Tenía Rock Lee que gritar como si él estuviera casi sordo? - ¡No sabes cómo había esperado esta semana de fiestas Gaara! – Enunció el extrovertido pelinegro, mostrando como ya era su costumbre su pulgar en alto y el brillo de su sonrisa – Es una semana completa de fiestas, particularmente especial en Konoha, me sorprende que no la conozcas. Y además… - Esta vez el joven azabache pareció recobrar un poco de compostura, bajando un poco el tono de su voz. El Sabaku hubiera jurado que también había visto un ligero sonrojo en su rostro - Es la oportunidad perfecta de que los jóvenes pasen tiempo juntos ¡La semana dorada! – sentencio con su conocidísimo ánimo.

El pelirrojo guardo silencio durante largos momentos, tratando de entender del todo lo que el exuberante pelinegro trataba de explicarle, cosa difícil, siendo que a duras penas lograba comprender a su tierno novio…

Oh sí, ese detalle.

Gaara suspiro al pensar en ello nuevamente: Lee y él eran novios. Asombrosamente estaban cerca de cumplir su primer año como pareja... Apenas podía creerlo. A Gaara le había quedado claro desde la primera semana de noviazgo, que estaba envuelto en una agitada e inusual relación. Y es que sin importar lo estoico y a veces frívolo que pudiera ser con él, Rock Lee no parecía perder el interés y el afecto por el joven Kazekage. Lee era sin duda alguna, la testarudez personificada y había llegado a la vida de Gaara con toda la intención de quedarse para siempre. Aún a esas alturas, el ojiverde parecía no estar acostumbrado del todo a la compañía del extremista, adicto al entrenamiento e incuestionable amo del taijutsu, Rock Lee.

Pensó en la pobre de Temari, específicamente la sorpresa de su rostro cuando le hablo de que por fin tenía una pareja, y desde luego también recordaba la injustificada expresión de terror que tuvo; cuando se enterara de que su novio era ni más ni menos, que el mismo chico de grandes cejas de Konoha. El mismo que alguna vez luchara contra él en los exámenes chuunin.

Kankuro por su parte, fue mucho más sutil que la rubia y pareció no tan sorprendido de la noticia. Lejos de sentir horror al saber de ello, lo único que sintió fue una excepcional curiosidad, y armándose de un valor igualmente excepcional se atrevió a preguntar lo que hasta el momento, era el tema de conversación predilecto entre Konoha y Sunagakure.

¿Por qué Lee?

Y siendo honestos, Gaara tampoco sabía concretamente la respuesta.

El Kazekage levanto el rostro, mirando al azabache; quien hablaba de sin parar de las maravillas que aquella semana de festividades preparaba para las personas "jóvenes" y entusiastas de Konoha. El joven Sabaku sonrió en sus adentros al mirar el brillo en sus ojos negros y la gentil sonrisa del mayor que aumentaba conforme la emoción del azabache. Era imposible no contagiarse, aunque fuera un poco por la pasión de sus palabras y la euforia de todo lo que hacía.

Era cierto que todo lo que respectaba a amor y romance; era un terreno aún demasiado nebuloso y confuso para el joven Kazekage de la arena, pero sin importar cuán desconocido fuera, sabía que algo especial le ocurría cuando Lee estaba muy cerca de él. Y podía sentir una ligera opresión en su pecho y en su mente, que se acrecentaba conforme más próximo era el azabache, sus pensamientos eran confusos, distantes, y un nerviosismo que ni en los peores momentos de su vida había experimentado se posesionaba de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Miraba el brillante cabello azabache de Lee, los adorables ojos y esa sonrisa que fácil y cómodamente hubiera observado toda la vida. Sin notar en que momento ocurrió, la ausencia de Lee comenzó a provocar en él un doloroso nudo que se retorcía sin piedad en su estómago y en un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Su presencia dejo de ser solo eso, se volvió algo confortante e indispensable en su vida. Mucho tiempo no entendió que era todo eso…

_-"Se llama amor Gaara"_ – había dicho Kankurou en una ocasión; hablando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo – _"Si alguien te hace sentir así, es porque te gusta"_ – Y aunque no convencido del todo, era una respuesta lógica para el ojiverde. Lógica y aceptable.

Si "Gustar" era eso, bueno. Entonces Lee siempre le había gustado.

Desde la primera vez que se vieran. Solamente que un principio, Gaara lo había atribuido al demonio de su interior, y a su continua sed de sangre y violencia. Esos instintos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para sepultar lo que el realmente sentía hacia Lee. Desde algún tiempo sin embargo, el biju había estado relativamente tranquilo, casi adormecido, permitiendo con ello que las molestias del pelirrojo cuando Lee estaba alejado, fueran mayores con cada día que pasaba. Y conforme más trataba de prescindir de el, su incomodidad crecía con la distancia. Finalmente pensó que un poco de cercanía, no le podía hacer tanto daño.

_¿Cierto? _

-¿Cierto? - Gaara levanto el rostro al notar que Lee se dirigía a él - ¿Qué dices Gaara-kun? – insistió el tierno azabache, sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos - Pensé que ya que estamos de paso en Konoha… Podríamos ir al festejo de la semana dorada. Mañana mismo comienza –

Bien, quizás se equivocaba…

El pelirrojo suspiro, sin mirar directamente al emocionado chuunin. Sabía que aquello era importante para Lee, después de todo, el chico lo había dejado todo para estar con él. Incluso la lealtad a su aldea… El pelirrojo levanto el rostro, mirando como en la cintura de su querido ojinegro, ahora pendía una bandana con el símbolo de Sunagakure.

Siendo Gaara el Kazekage, jamás podría abandonar Sunagakure, y Lee lo sabía. Si realmente deseaba estar con él e iniciar una relación formal, tendría que ser Rock Lee quien renunciara a su aldea para lograrlo. Debería olvidar a su familia, a sus amigos y su hogar, debía romper los vínculos de lealtad y honor que había jurado y dar la espalda a la aldea que lo había convertido en shinobi, olvidar absolutamente todo lo que era… para estar al lado de una persona que a juicio de todos, incluido Gai-sensei, quizás no lo amaba. No parecía algo factible… Pero eso no lo amedentro, y con una sonrisa en el rostro y ante la inmensa sorpresa de sus amigos y del mismo Gaara, Rock Lee había aceptado pertenecerle.

El joven Sabaku suspiro, pensando en todos esos sacrificios. Aún si aquello era importante para el azabache, el ojiverde no estaba en Konoha en un viaje de placer. Estaba meramente haciendo encomiendas políticas, entregando tratados, acudiendo a jornadas fatigantes y juntas aburridas… Lo cierto es que apenas y había visto a Lee esa semana.

-No creo que sea posible... Tengo cantidades de trabajo que hacer aún Lee… - sentenció, quebrando con ello las románticas expectativas del mayor.

Una expresión de completa decepción surco el rostro del chico de gruesas cejas. No era una respuesta que no esperara; y era una reacción bastante predecible por parte del frío Kazekage. Aunque no por ello dejaba de sentirse triste, realmente hubiera deseado compartir esa semana al lado de la persona más querida por él. Aquella expresión de decepción no pasó desapercibida para Gaara, quien inevitablemente percibió una pizca de remordimiento anidándose en su pecho… Ese Lee, siempre sembrando esas sensaciones en él.

-Lo siento – susurró muy quedamente el Sabaku, pero con honestidad.

Rock Lee le miro por algunos segundos, solo para esbozar una sonrisa de afecto y comprensión. Bien, ser el novio del Kazekage no era tarea nada fácil, eso estaba por demás claro. Pero a él le gustaban los retos, y no había mejor reto que el más joven de los Sabaku ¿O no?

-Lo entiendo Gaara-kun, primero es tu deber – dijo el mayor recobrando su característico ánimo y algarabía de inmediato - ¡Yosh! Si tú pasas el día trabajando, te apoyaré. ¡Y yo también lo haré! ¡Serán veinte flexiones por cada hoja de tu escritorio! - prometió con ardiente optimismo antes de tenderse en el suelo e iniciar el conteo.

-Lee… - regaño el pelirrojo. Bien, a veces tampoco era fácil ser el novio de un genio del taijutsu.

-Oh… Cierto, debes concentrarte – El chuunin se puso de pie sonriendo tiernamente para él – Saldré a entrenar fuera entonces, quiero que termines lo antes posible. Quiensabe… Quizás podamos ir al último día de la semana dorada si te dejo trabajar ¿No lo crees? – cuestionó aún con algo de esperanza.

-Quizás… - respondió Gaara sin mucho ánimos, tomando una hoja del escritorio y comenzando a leerla.

-¡Iré a entrenar entonces! – reitero el mayor. Antes de que Gaara fuese capaz de rechazar su cercanía, tenía los labios del pelinegro rozando contra los suyos en un tenue y casi invisible beso que apenas duro unos segundos. Era evidente que Lee hubiera deseado probar por más tiempo los suaves labios del Sabaku, por otro lado tampoco quería incomodarlo mucho y terminar sepultado por la arena. Y del mismo modo en que se acercara, se alejo rápidamente, tomando su mochila y regalándole otra sonrisa a su malhumorado y querido pelirrojo - ¡Regresare tarde! – gritó antes de salir de la habitación y dejar sólo a Gaara.

El pelirrojo suspiró hondamente, siempre lo hacía cuando Lee se iba. Al principio sus suspiros eran un tanto de alivio, pues le gustaba el silencio y la tranquilidad. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Comenzaba a creer que suspiraba de tristeza cuando Lee se apartaba de su vista, y que extrañaba su desenfrenada persona.

Shukaku bostezó lentamente, entreabriendo sus orbes doradas y mirando a su alrededor a través de los ojos de Gaara.

_-¿Lee-chan no nos hará compañía hoy, eh?_ – susurró el demonio, quien para su propia sorpresa también se había habituado a la presencia de Lee.

-No. Estoy ocupado y él no quiere ser una molestia para mi –entrecerró sus ojos entintando su pluma y escribiendo – Deberías de aprender de él y dormir de nuevo Shukaku – reitero el pelirrojo reanudando sus tareas y fingiendo que el demonio tanuki no le estaba hablando.

-_Ja, imposible _– Reitero el biju- _No puedes pedirme que me duerma después de tanto descanso, y menos cuando habrá luna llena_ -

El Sabaku detuvo su plumilla entonces, y su lívido rostro empalideció un poco más. Miró rápidamente el calendario de su mesa. Luna llena… era cierto ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? De haber reparado en ese pequeño detalle habría postergado una semana su viaje a Konoha. Shukaku rió adivinando el porque de su nerviosismo. Las noches de luna llena eran las peores para Gaara… Incluso solía pasarlas vigilado por sus ninjas ¿Cómo se había olvidado de algo tan importante sin tomar las precauciones debidas?

-_Cálmate Gaara_ – insistió el ente dentro de él al percibir su temor – _No haré nada, me quedare aquí y seré bueno_ – alegó con una débil risa al final- _A decir verdad… Creo que deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo que por este apuesto demonio je –_

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando Shukaku? – preguntó un tanto desconcertado.

-_Ohhh de nada en particular Gaara –_reitero el tanuki removiéndose perezosamente. Sin que el pelirrojo supiera porque, Shukaku parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho por algo_ – Además sería una lástima en verdad que te dijera lo que sé. Siendo que tú lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo. Ahora trabaja niño, mientras puedas hacerlo_ – Ese demonio sabía algo… Y no podía ser bueno. El ojiverder sin embargo, no quiso indagar más. Rogaba que solo fuera otra broma por parte del monje, y realmente estaba ocupado como para prestarle atención.

-Escucha quiero te comportes. No importa si es luna llena o no, me es imposible ocuparme de ti – finalizó con voz estresada. Lo último que necesitaba era la presencia de Shukaku molestando – Además… No me he sentido bien últimamente, de verdad no es buen momento – Esta vez el monje no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente.

-_Al contrario niño, es el momento perfecto _– sentenció sin recibir respuesta del pelirrojo.

Mientras Gaara discutía con su demonio interno, Lee se alegraba de haber elegido un hotel para su hospedaje en lugar de haberlo llevado a su sencillo departamento. Pese a la insistencia del pelirrojo por hospedarse en casa del chunin, Lee prefería la privacidad y las comodidades de un hotel para su testarudo Kazekage. Sonrió al pensar en eso, le habría encantado que Gaara se quedara en su departamento y durmiera ahí… quizás en otra ocasión. Salió rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta de la misma y colocando sobre la perilla uno de aquellos letreritos de "No molestar", rogando que fuera suficiente para que el resto de los huéspedes y trabajadores del hotel dejaran trabajar cómodamente a Gaara.

-Sabes – se escuchó una voz a espaldas del pelinegro – Por lo regular cuando se coloca uno de esos letreros, uno debe quedarse dentro de la habitación, no fuera – El joven ninja del taijutsu suspiró, reconociendo al instante la alegre voz.

-Gaara-kun estará algo ocupado y no deseo que lo interrumpa nadie. Sólo por eso lo coloque - El azabache cerró los ojos, buscando paciencia para su súbita compañía – Pero gracias por el consejo, Naruto-kun – dijo girándose y mirando al rubio con una sincera sonrisa, sin importar el comentario estaba feliz y sorprendido de verle ahí. A su lado, Sakura y Sai también ofrecieron un saludo al chico azabache.

-Así que era cierto, regresaste – repuso la pelirrosa sonriendo amablemente para su amigo.

– En cuanto Gai-sensei se entero de tu regreso a Konoha quiso venir a buscarte – repuso Naruto llevando sus brazos a la nuca - Pero estaba bastante ocupado. Asi que nos pidió venir por ti cejas encrespadas -

El rostro de Lee se ilumino al escuchar eso ¡Así que Gai-sensei! Vaya, hace mucho que estaba deseando verlo. De momento le parecio un poco raro ver a los chicos del equipo Kakashi distraerse de sus labores, solo para buscarlo. Aunque supuso que después de estar lejos tanto tiempo, era natural que incluso ellos se dieran tiempo de estar con él. Sonrió agradeciendo las atenciones. Sai por su parte, camino cerca de Lee, inclinándose y mirando tranquilamente el letrero en la puerta.

-Tal vez exagero ¿Eh? – Susurró el maestro del taijutsu rascando su mejilla.

-Bueno – El pintor se levanto dirigiéndose a Lee - Parece que hoy tampoco festejarás ¿eh? – Repuso Sai con toda naturalidad; provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas del otro ojinegro – Vamos, sólo es una expresión que escuche por ahí – repuso mirando al chico Uzumaki.

-¡Oye! No me entrometas Sai – El rubio sin embargo, no tardo en esbozar una sonrisa algo incriminatoria – Eh Lee, ¿Es cierto lo que dicen por ahí? Que Gaara y tú... -

-¡Eh! ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – dijo Sakura, siendo la más sensata y comprensiva de los tres – Gomen ne Lee-san… -

- No hay problema Sakura-chan – murmuro sonriente el azabache. De hecho no era nada que Lee no hubiera escuchado desde su llegada a Konoha. Y entre los rumores, no faltaba esa pregunta, que aunque había quedado incompleta, Lee conocía perfectamente en que terminaría. Lo sabía porque incluso los hermanos de Gaara la habían hecho con desmedida curiosidad. Su relación amorosa con el Kazekage no era secreto para nadie, lo que todo mundo deseaba saber era: ¿Hasta dónde habían llegado como pareja?

La realidad, es que aunque le gustaría más romance en su vida, Gaara y el no habían ido más allá de un par de besos y caricias. Aún cuando había momentos en que era inevitable pensar más allá. Después de todo, Lee había cumplido diecisiete años el otoño pasado, era natural que pensará en cosas de ese estilo... Por Kami, a veces era imposible no pensarlas. Había ocasiones en que Gaara era particularmente atractivo a sus ojos, Lee miraba sus irresistibles orbes de color aguamarina, sus delgados labios y la nívea piel… Bajaba su vista, perdiéndose en la elegancia de sus movimientos y las definidas formas de su esbelto cuerpo, curioso y deseoso de conocer la delicada piel que se ocultaba bajo el sobrio atuendo de Kazekage. Gaara era misterioso, casi inalcanzable… Tal vez era eso lo que lo hacía desearlo tanto.

La intimidad sin embargo, era algo que Lee no estaba dispuesto a pedir ¿Lo añoraba? Por supuesto, la simple idea lo enloquecía. Pero el jamás se habría atrevido a decírselo a Gaara. No importaba cuan estoico y carente de emociones pudiera parecer, habría sido torturarlo innecesariamente. Y Lee jamás le habría dado una carga de esa magnitud. Quizás el chuunin estaba preparado para algo así ¿Pero y si Gaara no? Quizás rechazaría la oferta, en el mejor de los casos. Pero también podría aceptar, forzado por la iniciativa de Lee, algo que el mismo nunca se perdonaría. Amaba y respetaba demasiado a su pelirrojo para hacerle algo así. No, lo mejor era esperar… El problema era ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba su pelirrojo?

-¿Estás bien Lee? – Pregunto la pelirrosa al notar un rubor apoderarse de las mejillas de Lee.

-¿Eh? – el mencionado no pudo evitar una sonrisa algo tonta – Claro que si, gracias Sakura-san –

-Bueno, vamos – Naruto emprendió la marcha – El maestro cejas encrespadas no va a esperarte todo el día –

-Claro – el azabache les siguió, no sin antes dar un vistazo a la habitación de hotel donde estaban hospedados. Deseaba tardarse un poco después de todo, darle el tiempo necesario para que terminara su trabajo. Pero no demasiado… Lee estaba perfectamente consciente, después de todo, aquella noche habría luna llena – Y tengo que cuidarlo… - susurró en un hilillo de voz –

-¿Dijiste algo Lee? – Sakura giró el rostro mirando al azabache que se estaba quedando atrás.

Lee negó de inmediato, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y siguiendo a la pelirrosa.

_Continuará_


End file.
